memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)
"Ship of the Line" contradicts a few points, but the one relevant here is that the Bozeman was present at the Battle of Sector 001 in 2373. It wasn't seen (unless Bateson had been assigned to a new Bozeman of a different class), but was mentioned by Picard and Kelsey Grammer gave a cameo voice acknowledgment. There's also a "Strange New Worlds" short story about it, but I don't have those details at hand.--Emperorkalan 11:18, 16 May 2006 (UTC) : At the end of the story, a new Bozeman is launched (formerly named the USS Roderick), and the epilogue features the new Bozeman at the Battle of Sector 001. Also I think the short story featuring the Bozeman was in the form of diary entries from Captain Bateson following the events of "Cause and Effect" in 2368. It's been a while since I read the story, so correct me if i'm wrong. :) - The Doctor 11:32, 16 May 2006 ::You're correct, but one of the entries I do remember was the Bozeman getting an extensive refit to 24th century standards, and it's implied that it's the same ship in 2373. (At least, Bateson's diary entries do mention returning to the Bozeman after the overhaul and don't mention a new ship.) I guess when I dig out the short story we'll note the discrepencies--Emperorkalan 11:50, 16 May 2006 (UTC) For whatever it's worth, The Future Begins establishes that a new Sovereign-class USS Bozeman was launched along with the Enterprise-E in 2372. -- Sci 12:17 16 May 2006 UTC :That's in conflict with Ship of the Line, where the abovementioned ex-''Roderick'' was described as a "destroyer".--Emperorkalan 02:24, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Crew So Captain's Daughter originated a Sulu reference, that Sulu was up for the job of XO but declined to stay at the academy while raising his daughter. Ship of the Line didnt really jibe with this, as Gabe Bush was a well established number one. Now the new DTI book says that since Sulu declined, a temporary lieutenant was assigned as second in command - conflicting with Bush's presence in SotL. A rationalization would be that Bush was due to be married and was expected to have left the vessel, but got caught up with the loop and the ship went into the future with two first officers. pure speculation, but it could explain the contradiction without assuming alternate continuity. Also, there's an extra chief engineer in DTIWtC -- but the two chiefs in SotL were the warp chief and the impulse chief, so no great stretch to imagine the DTI chief was their overall superior (Carey even established a similar setup in Final Frontier/Best Destiny where the 1701 had Brownell (overall), Marvick (warp) and some other guy (in impulse)) - and TNG season 1 has similar problems with multiple chiefs. The extra tactical officers and communications officers between the two books could probably be written off as extra shift personnel since none were really "chief" to the others -- Captain MKB 07:29, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :I've been gone for a while. (Hi, Mike) Are we rationalizing, or just noting the discrepancy? SotL didn't appear to take great pains to match crewmembers to the nameless Bozeman crew that were seen on-screen. According to Bennett's acknowledgments in DTIWtC, he expressly did. --Emperorkalan 11:48, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Welcome back! I've already noted the difference in the article - it's a pretty plain contradiction to the earlier novel, but my rationalizations here on the talk page are just idle chatter - hopefully we don't get a lot of people getting spitting angry trying to write that all of Diane Carey's books ever written must take place in some mirror universe because two or three characters don't match - just trying to head off a possible argument in case anyone's dumb enough to want to fabricate something like that. It's a contradiction, it's been noted and discussed and we'll move on with it. -- Captain MKB 13:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC) -- Captain MKB 13:14, May 5, 2011 (UTC)